Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 061
Into the Final Cut Summary Featured Duels Aamira Davis vs. Rasheed Wilson The duel is an Action Duel set to the Field Spell: "Shrine of Mist Valley." Turn 1: Rasheed Rasheed sets one monster and two cards. Turn 2: Aamira Aamira Normal Summons "Hysteric Fairy" ( 4/1800/200). She finds and activates her Spell Card "Celestial Transformation," which she uses to Special Summon "Absorbing Kid from the Sky" from her hand in Attack Position with half of its stats ( 4/1300/1000 > 4/650/500). Aamira overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Butterfly Ocean Princess Stillia" in Attack Position (2400/1800). "Stillia" attacks Rasheed's set monster. Rasheed activates his two set cards: Continuous Trap: "Solemn Wishes" and "Talisman of the Forgotten Spell." Rasheed manages to find his Spell Card "Chain Summoning," which he activates, allowing him to Normal Summon up to three times. All of Rasheed's cards activate in reverse order. "Chain Summoning" allows Rasheed to sacrifice his set monster to Tribute Summon "Hieracosphinx" ( 6/2400/1200) then set two other monsters. "Talisman of the Forgotten Spell" allows Rasheed to add a Normal Spell Card to his hand from his Deck, choosing "Card of Heaven and Earth," which transfers to his hand from the Action Field. "Solemn Wishes" resolved last. A replay occurs and "Hieracosphinx" disallows Aamira from attacking his set monsters. Aamira cancels her attack. She sets one card. Turn 3: Rasheed Rasheed draws, triggering "Solemn Wishes," which increases his LP by 500 (Rasheed 4000 > 4500). Rasheed Flip Summons "Servant of Sekmet" ( 4/1300/1600), whose effect allows Rasheed draw one card and discard one card. "Solemn Wishes" activates (Rasheed 4500 > 5000). Rasheed sacrifices "Hieracosphinx" to Special Summon "Exxod, Master of The Guard" in Defense Position ( 10/0/4000). Rasheed activates "Card of Heaven and Earth" to draw two cards since he Special Summoned a Level 7+ monster (Rasheed 5000 > 5500). Rasheed Flip Summons "Medusa Worm" ( 2/500/600), and he uses its effect to target and destroy "Stillia." Aamira activates Continuous Trap: "Safe Zone," which she equips to "Stillia," prevents her from being targeted or destroyed by Rasheed's card effects. Having Flip Summoned a Rock-Type monsters "Exxod" inflicts 1000 to Aamira as damage (Aamira 4000 > 3000). Rasheed sets one card and activates "Servant of Sekmet" and "Medusa Worm's" effect to force themselves back into facedown Defense Position. Turn 4: Aamira "Stillia" attacks one of Rasheed's set monsters. Rasheed activates "A Feint Plan," preventing Aamira from attacking his set monsters this turn. A replay occurs and Aamira cancels her attack. Aamira sets two cards. Turn 5: Rasheed Rasheed draws, triggering "Solemn Wishes," which increases his LP by 500 (Rasheed 5500 > 6000). Rasheed Flip Summons "Medusa Worm" (500/600), and he uses its effect to target and destroy "Stillia," but "Safe Zone" will not allow it. Having Flip Summoned a Rock-Type monsters "Exxod" inflicts 1000 to Aamira as damage (Aamira 3000 > 2000). Rasheed Flip Summons "Servant of Sekmet," who allows Rasheed to draw one card and discard one card (Rasheed 6000 > 6500). "Exxod" activates again (2000 > 1000). Aamira finds one of her Spell Cards. Rasheed sets one card and activates "Servant of Sekmet" and "Medusa Worm's" effect to force themselves back into facedown Defense Position. Turn 6: Aamira Rasheed activates Continuous Trap: "Growl of the Sphinx," preventing Aamira from attacking face-down Defense Position monsters if he controls a face-up monster. Aamira activates "Bone Temple Block," discarding one card to allows both players to target one Level 4 or lower monster in each others' Graveyards and Special Summon it to their side of the field. Aamira goes first and Special Summons "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" from Rasheed's Graveyard in Defense Position ( 4/500/2000) while Rasheed targets "Absorbing Kid from the Sky," whom he Special Summons in Defense Position. Aamira activates "Rank-Up-Magic Celestial Light" using "Stillia" as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon "Lilac Butterfly Queen Stillia" in Attack Position (2800/2000). "Celestial Light" also increases "Stillia's" ATK by 200 for each of its Xyz Materials, and it has 3 (2800 > 3400). Aamira activates her set "Meterorain" to allow her monsters to inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Stillia" attacks and destroys "Absorbing Kid from the Sky" (Rasheed 6500 > 4100). Because "Lilac" has a Fairy-Type monster as Xyz Material, Aamira can use her effect to increase its ATK by "Absorbing Kid's" ATK by detaching an Xyz Material ("Stillia:" 3400 > 4700). "Stillia" can attack all monsters on the field. "Stillia" attacks and destroys "Exxod" and the set "Medusa Worm" while "Meteorain" continues to inflict piercing battle damage (Rasheed 4100 > 3400 > 0). Aamira wins. Featured Cards Navigation